1. Field
The following description relates to a head section for a rear view device for a motor vehicle. For example, the head section has casing means comprising at least one housing section and a lid section arranged on a side of the housing section which faces away from a driving direction of the motor vehicle, at least one electronic unit arranged in a hollow area formed between the housing section and the lid section, a first rear view means for displaying a first side or rear area of the motor vehicle in relation to the driving direction, and a second rear view means for displaying a second side or rear area of the motor vehicle in relation to the driving direction. The rear view device may include a fixed base assembly provided for arrangement on the motor vehicle and a moveable head assembly attached to the base assembly via an articulation assembly, the articulation assembly may have a fixed part rigidly attached to the fixed base assembly and a moveable part rigidly attached to the moveable head assembly, and the articulation assembly may include two articulation axes, the direction vectors of the articulation axes being independent of each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Mirrors or rear view means, such as those including a camera pod, are typically exposed to the outside environment when used as a side view mirror secured to the outside of a vehicle and when used inside a vehicle as an internal rear view mirror. Rear view means are typically made up of many components which require a number of different assembly parts and are complicated and expensive to manufacture. In addition, when exposed to the outside environment, rear view means are subject to dirt or debris entering within the assembly. In addition, while a rear view means may include improved protection from the outside environment such rear view means fail to provide a full and expansive field of view including a wide angle view as may be desired by a driver for viewing the driver's blind spot.
European Patent No. 2 492 145 B1 describes an external rear view mirror with a mirror head and a mirror base, which are covered with at least one body element in the form of a body frame, a body cap and a mirror base cover, and a mirror glass that is installed rigidly relative to the mirror head. The mirror head rests on the mirror base, the body cover of the mirror head is composed of multiple pieces of the body frame and the body cap, and the mirror base is equipped with a mirror base cover, where the body cap has an opening designed for the passage of the mirror base and the mirror base cover. The mirror base is rigidly connected to a mirror carrier that carries an electrical glass adjustment drive, where the glass adjustment drive is connected to at least one body element.
Another external rear view mirror assembly for a motor vehicle includes a mirror base or foot provided for arrangement on the motor vehicle and a mirror head arranged on the mirror foot as well as a mirror glass accommodated in the mirror head and arranged rigidly and fixed non adjustably with respect thereto. Such an external rear view mirror is described in European Patent No. 2 492 144 B1. At least one articulation is provided between the mirror head and the arrangement of the mirror foot on the motor vehicle. The articulation includes a total of two articulation axes, and the direction vectors of the articulation axes are independent of each other. The two articulation axes are associated, jointly and/or independently of each other for swiveling the mirror head from an operating position to a swung-in position and vice versa. The articulation axes are also for swinging-in the mirror head in and against the direction of motion, adjusting an individual adjusting position of the mirror glass by adjusting the mirror head depending on, e.g., the seating position and the height of a driver of the motor vehicle. The mirror has a first adjusting drive driven by an electric motor and associated to a first articulation axis of the two articulation axes and a second adjusting drive driven by an electric motor and associated to a second articulation axis of the two articulation axes.
European Patent No. 2 253 510 B1 describes a rearview assembly with a mirror frame, mirror base, mirror housing, mirror glass, and glass actuator assembly. Specifically, it describes a method of improving the connection between components of the rearview assembly by using additional connection means to support a rigid fixture of the bezel at the mirror frame.